Proyecto: Sueño eterno
by Zaeta Ketchum
Summary: Bra ha metido en un lío a su padre... Vegeta tubo realmente esa loca aventura o realmente es un buen cuenta cuentos
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.-

En una guardería de la capital del Oeste...

- No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer – se escucha un murmurar

- Vamos Vegeta no es para tanto

- Es verdad... Papá solo es un pequeño sacrificio – dijo Bra

- ¡Pequeño! – se exalta – tu crees que hacerla de cuenta cuentos es un pequeño sacrificio, si yo siendo el príncipe de los Sayajin

- Vegeta – le grita Bulma – pues a como te comportas no pareces mas que un niño malcriado

- ¿Que...?

- Vamos papá solo por hoy y después no te vuelvo a poner en esta situación – le dice la chica

- Esta bien, esta bien; ya que si no lo hago tu Madre no me va a dar de cenar

- Yupi gracias Papá

- Pero conste, promete que no me vuelves a incluir en esto de servicios sociales entendido

Rato después vemos a Vegeta rodeado de puros niños pero antes que empezara a hablar

- Vegeta – lo interrumpió Bulma

- ¡Ahora que mujer!

- Te advierto que si no les gusta; te quedaras sin desayuno, almuerzo y cena durante una semana – contesto molesta

Luego de que Bulma y Bra lo dejaran solo con los niños

- Bueno entonces que les voy a contar – dijo en voz baja

- Señor cuando va a empezar – dijo una niña

- Espera... ya se bueno solo espero terminar de contarla

Después de que todos se acomodaran Vegeta comenzó su historia

- Alguna ves se les ha ocurrido que todo lo que yo, ustedes, sus padres, todos en este mundo y universo, viven; es el sueño de un ser de otra dimensión

- No - respondieron los niños

- Bueno esto me paso a mi, a la nieta de mi rival y a un loco disfrazado de ratón después de que fuimos raptados por un par de gatos; aunque será mejor si empiezo desde antes para que me entiendan; esto fue a lo que esos felinos llamaron... El Proyecto Sueño Eterno

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1.- Un encuentro casual

Un día tranquilo en pueblo Paleta

- Buenos días Mamá – dice Ash al entrar a la cocina

- Buenos días Ash

- ¡Pikachu! (buenos días)

- Buenos días a ti también Pikachu

- ¿Noticias de Treicy?

- Nada aun – le contesto

Tiempo atrás Ash, se separao de sus amigos; Ash siguió con su sueño de convertirse en un maestro Pokémon, Treicy siguió como asistente del profesor Oak, Brock siguió en búsqueda de su chica ideal y Misty, bueno ella siguió su sueño por su propia cuenta.

- Se supone que hoy comenzaríamos nuestro 5º viaje Pokémon

- Pi pika (es verdad)

- Tal parece que la investigación no ha terminado y seguirá con el profesor Oak

En eso suena el teléfono del recibidor

- Ring, ring, ring, llamada, llamada

- Yo contesto Ash, tu toma tú desayuno – le dice al ir a contestar

- Mr. Mime (aquí esta) – Mr. Mime le acerca el teléfono

- Gracias Mime

- Mime (de nada)

- Residencia de la familia Ketchum – dijo al levantar la bocina y al encender el monitor

- Ah, hola Sra. Ketchum; se encuentra Ash

- En un momento te lo paso, Treicy

- ¡¿Quien es?! – dijo Ash desde el comedor

- ¡Es Treicy!

Ash se dirigió hacia el recibidor y toma la bocina

- ¿Qué paso Treicy?

- Lo siento Ash, creo que no podré ir contigo al viaje

- Pero, ¿Por qué?

En eso se ve detrás de Treicy, al profesor cargando dos cajas de pokébolas y huyendo de Muk

- Es que los resultados obtenidos han extendido mas la investigación y el profesor necesita que lo ayude

- *suspiro* Esta bien, no hay problema

- En verdad lo siento

De repente se oye un golpe y solo se ven volar varias pokébolas detrás de Treicy

- *gota de sudor* No lo tomes así, amigo – le dijo Ash sonriendo

- ¡Muk, ves lo que causaste! – se oyó la voz del profesor a lo lejos

- Muk (lo siento)

- Además tu debes hacer tu mejor esfuerzo para que la investigación Pokémon sea un éxito, además ayúdale a controlar a Muk – continuo hablando Ash

- Gracias Ash, suerte en tu viaje

- Gracias

Luego de colgar la bocina

- Pika pi (¿estas bien?)

- Si Pikachu, creo que esta ves iremos solos

- Bien hijo, iré por tus cosas a tu habitación

- Si, pero antes déjame acabarme mi desayuno

Luego de terminar su desayuno Ash se dispuso a comenzar su viaje Pokémon

- ¡Cuídate hijo! – grita Delia desde la entrada de la casa

- ¡Mr. Mime! (hasta luego)

- ¡Nos vemos y no se preocupen! – les grito alejándose

- ¡Pikachu! (adiós)

- ¡No olvides cambiarte los ya sabes que! – grito Delia

- ... – Pikachu y Ash caen al suelo

Ellos continuaron su camino haciendo planes de cómo llevaría a cabo su viaje, cuando de repente; a fueras de pueblo Paleta

- ¡Echen paja! – se oyó una voz desde lo alto

- ¡Allí va el golpe! – dijo otra

- Pero… ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Ash

En eso dos criaturas desconocidas cayeron encima de él levantando una gran nube de polvo

- Pika pi (Ash…) – dijo asustado – Piiikaaaaachuuuu (ataque trueno)

Tras el ataque y de que bajara la nube de polvo, vemos a Ash junto a dos felinos similares a los Arcanine totalmente erizados a causa de la descarga

- Pikachu cuantas veces te he dicho que no ataques así – dijo Ash molesto

- Pikachu (lo siento)

- Bien ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- ¡Oigan tengan mas cuidado! – dijo uno de los felinos

- Mira quien lo dice, ustedes me cayeron encima – reclamo Ash

- Lo sentimos – respondió el segundo felino

- ¿Pikachu pi? (Quienes son ustedes)

- ¿Qué clase de Pokémon son ustedes? – dijo Ash sacando su pokédex

- Pokémon desconocido, no se encuentra base de datos alguna – dijo el identificador

- No somos Pokémon – dijo el primero

- Como de que no si se parecen a un Arcanine – le dijo Ash

- ¿Arcanine?- dijo el segundo

- Arcanine, evolución del Growlithe; Pokémon tipo fuego – dijo el pokédex

- No lo somos, mi nombre es Leo – dijo el primero

- Y yo soy Ram – dijo el segundo

- ¿Pi? (qué)

- Pero, ¿qué son entonces?

- Somos los guardianes del sueño - respondió Ram

- ¿Pi, pi chu? (guardianes del sueño)

- ¿De que hablan? – pregunto Ash

- Será mejor que nos acompañes, así te explicaremos nuestra misión. – dijo Leo

Cerca de allí

- Ya vieron esos Pokémon – dijo Meowth

- Si vamos por ellos – Dijo James

- Esperen a donde van – dijo Jessy al pescarlos antes de que salieran de los arbustos

- ¿Qué pasa Jessy?

- Elaboremos un plan

Mientras

- ¿Por qué hemos de confiar en ustedes? – dijo Ash

- Pikachu (cierto)

- Pero es que…

Leo no termino de hablar cuando

- "Prepárense para los problemas – dijo Jessy

- Y mas vale que teman – dijo James

- Para salvar al mundo de la devastación

- Para unir a los pueblos de nuestra nación

- Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

- Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas

- Jessy

- James

- El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

- Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar

- Meowth así es"

Vemos a Ash y a Pikachu discutiendo a solas y, a Leo y Ram esperando la respuesta de ellos

- *caída de espaldas del equipo* Al menos la autora nos dejo terminar el lema Rocket – dijo Meowth

Luego de que el trío se levantara

- *tachita en la frente* ¿Qué se creen ignorándonos así? – dijo Jessy furiosa

- ¿Qué nunca se van a rendir? – dijo Ash

- No te preocupes bobo ahora no venimos por tu bola de pelos amarilla

De pronto una ráfaga paso entre los tres y los dejo completamente arañados

- Mas vale que no busquen problemas o los tendrán – dijo una niña-gato, que apareció entre ambos felinos

- *otra tachita* Dañaste mi hermoso rostro – grito Jessy

- Ájale galeo, ahora si se enojo – dijo Meowth alejándose de Jessy

- ¡Arbok ve! – al salir Arbok

- ¡Una víbora, Ram ayúdame!

- ¡Rayo de Fuego! – Leo ataco rostizando a Arbok

- ¡Arbok! – grito Jessy preocupada

- Esto no se queda así – dijo James – Weezing ataca

- ¡Rayo de Hielo! – ataco Ram dejando a Weezing como cubo de hielo

- Esta vez ganaron – dijo James recogiendo a Weezing

- Nos vengaremos – dijo Jessy

- El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez – dijo Meowth al huir el equipo

Luego de que el equipo Rocket desapareciera de la vista

- ¡Merle! ¿Qué haces aquí? – reclamo Leo

- Es que quiero volver a donde el amo Van

Vemos a Ash y a Pikachu con cara de ¿_?

- Hola mi nombre es Merle y tú – dijo al acercarse a Ash

- Mi… mi nombre es Ash Ketchum

- ¿y él?

- Pikachu (Pikachu)

- ¿Vendrán con nosotros?

- ¿Pero para qué?

- Primero necesitamos a un representante de cada sistema solar antes de explicarles de que se trata nuestra misión – dijo Leo

- ¿Pi, pika pikachu? (Por que a nosotros)

- Porque… *gota de sudor* ustedes fueron los primeros que encontramos

- *caída de espaldas* ¿Entonces por eso me escogieron a mi? –dijo Merle

Luego de que Ash, Pikachu y Merle se levantaran

- Bien debemos irnos – dijo Ram en tono serio

- ¿Siempre eres tan frió Ram? – pregunto Merle

- Pero…

Ash no termino de hablar cuando los 5 desaparecieron en un haz de luz, mientras tanto…

- ¿Vieron eso? – dijo Meowth

- Si, lo vimos - dijo James

- El bobo desapareció – dijo Jessy

- Junto con Pikachu

- Entonces… - dijo Meowth

- *haciendo pucheros* ¡El equipo Rocket se quedo sin trabajo!,¡Buuuuuaaaaaaaa! – gritaron los tres a la vez

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2.- Vaya novedad

Una mañana en la torre de Tokio, en el área de los telescopios

- *gota de sudor* ¡Otra vez!, ¡Noooooo! – grito Lucy – me quede sin dinero

Todos los presentes salieron disparados

- Toma – le dijo un chico, que le daba unas monedas

- Gracias eres muy amable

- ¿Podrías ayudarme?

- ¡Claro!

- De casualidad… ¿Estoy en Tokio o en París?

- *gota de sudor* ¡Vamos! no bromees – dijo Lucy riendo

- ¡Es en serio!

- *caída de Lucy* No lo puedo creer – pensó

Luego de levantarse y sacudirse el polvo

- Mi nombre es Lucy y tú

- Soy Ryoga Hibiki

- Se nota que no eres de por aquí, ¿A donde te diriges?

- Al distrito de Nerimian

- Vaya, pues si que estas perdido, estas en Tokio

- Rayos, otra ves tome el camino equivocado,… bueno... *sonríe sacando la lengua y tocándose la nuca* ¡al menos no termine en París, como la ves anterior!

Lucy tuvo otra caída, en eso sonó su celular

- Bueno – contesto al levantarse

- ¿Lucy?, habla Marina, Anais aviso que no podrá ir y a mi me salió un compromiso muy importante, que tal si dejamos la visita a Céfiro para después

- *suspiro* Si no hay problema, nos pondremos de acuerdo después, bye

- Bye

Luego de que guardara su celular

- Bueno, otra vez me quede sola; que tal si te ayudo a llegar al distrito de Nerimian

- ¿No seria una molestia?

- Claro que no, solo tendríamos que ir a mi casa por algo de dinero

- Gracias Lucy

- Será un placer ayudarte

Rato después, al llegar a la casa de Lucy

- ¡Vaya! – dijo Ryoga sorprendido – acaso practicas Artes Marciales

- Si, es una tradición en mi familia… espérame aquí ahora regreso

- Este lugar me recuerda… - pensaba Ryoga - … a mi amada … Akane

Cerca de allí

- ¿Quien es él hermana?

- Es un amigo, lo voy a acompañar al distrito de Nerimian

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a que?

- ¡Shsss!, lo que pasa es que si no le indico el camino se va ha perder

- Pero…

- Tranquilo – dijo el hermano mayor de Lucy – ella sabe lo que hace

- Bueno, pero ten mucho cuidado

- No te preocupes, voy a estar bien

Durante el viaje Ryoga y Lucy platicaron de diferentes cosas y cuando llegaron a Nerimian

- *aspecto de gatito emocionado* Vaya así que viajas para entrenar – dijo Lucy

- Si así es, aunque me pierdo con mucha frecuencia

- *cara picara* Si ya me di cuenta

En eso ambos empezaron a reír, cuando pasaban frente al restaurante de Hukio; Ranma cae de sorpresa sobre Ryoga

- ¡Hola Ryoga!

- *tachita en la frente* Ranma quítate de encima

- Vaya, vaya, con que andas de Don Juan

En eso Ranma recibe un golpe que Lucy le da con la pala de Hukio

- ¡Oye!...dame eso – dijo Hukio

- *gota de sudor* Disculpa, pero tenia que quitar a ese traidor de encima de mi amigo

- ¡No soy un traidor! – reclamo Ranma con un chichón en la cabeza

- Si lo eres ya que solo los traidores atacan por la espalda

- Con razón, tienes el mismo carácter que Akane

- Ranma déjala en paz, ella me ayudo a regresar – dijo Ryoga

- ¡Otra vez te perdiste! ... *gota de sudor* no tienes remedio Ryoga – dijo Hukio

- ¡No te burles Hukio!

- *doble gota de sudor* Calma, no te esponjes

En eso comenzó a salir humo del local de Hukio

- ¡Oigan!...algo se quema – dijo Lucy

- ¡La comida! – dijo Hukio alarmada

Hukio regreso a la cocina y los demás continuaron caminando

- ¿Quién es Akane? – pregunto Lucy

Ryoga se sonrojo

- ¡Ah! Es tu novia pícaro – le dijo Lucy

- No... no es mi novia – le contesto

- Eso dice el – dijo Ranma

- ¡Ranma no molestes!

En eso

- ¡Piiikaaaaachuuuu! (cuidado)

Pikachu salió de la nada y cayo encima de Ranma levantando una nube de polvo

- ¿Pero qué fue eso? – dijo Lucy

- No lo se – le dijo Ryoga

Luego de que bajara la nube de polvo vemos a Ranma con los ojos de espiral

- ¡Pika!... pikachu (¡ay! eso duele)

- ¿Pero qué cosa es eso? – dijo Ryoga

- Se parece a Nicona – dijo Lucy

- ¡Ranma! – dijo Shampoo al llegar en su bicicleta y se acerca a auxiliarlo - ¡Ryoga que le has hecho!

- Pero yo no fui

- Fue esa criatura – dijo Lucy acercándose a Pikachu

- ¡Pero que linda! – dijo Shampoo

- Cuidado Lucy no te le acerques puede ser peligroso – le dijo Ryoga

En eso Ranma despierta

- ¿Que fue lo que paso? – pregunto

- ¡Ranma mi amor! – dijo Shampoo

- Shampoo ¿qué paso?

- Esa criatura te cayo encima – dijo señalándola

- *tachita en la frente* ¡Cosa marciana! ahora veras – dijo atacando de frente a pikachu

- Piiikaaaaachuuuu ( ataque trueno)

Ranma es electrocutado je... incluso aparece el aviso "Coma con Joe"

- ¡Se los dije! es un ser peligroso – dijo Ryoga

- Vaya pues si tienes razón – dijo Shampoo

- Yo no lo creo – dijo Lucy

- Pi pika pikachu (Enciende cachivache)

Ranma quedo totalmente noqueado

- ¡Ranma! – Shampoo fue en su auxilio

Mientras Lucy se acercaba para tocar a Pikachu mientras él jaloneaba un collar que tenia puesto, cuando de pronto una lucecita se encendió en el mismo

- Vaya hasta que encendió este traductor... je se oye curiosa mi voz

- ¿Quién o qué eres? – le pregunto Lucy acariciándolo

- Mi nombre es Pikachu soy un Pokémon y vengo en una misión de los guardianes del sueño

- *cara de duda* ¿De que hablas? – pegunto Ryoga

En eso aparece Ram

- Es hora de irnos – dijo Ram

- Ram que haces aquí – le dijo Pikachu

- No pierdas el tiempo ya que no es mucho el que tenemos

- ¿Podrían venir con nosotros?

- Pero ¿para qué? – preguntaron Ryoga y Lucy

- Luego les explicamos

- Pero...

- Si no vienen los haré cubitos de hielo y los llevaremos a la fuerza – dijo Ram

Ryoga y Lucy se pusieron en guardia

- *gota de sudor* Y así quieres que nos acompañen – le dijo Pikachu

- Pues de que otra manera

- *caída de Lucy y Ryoga* Si nos explicaran... – dijeron los dos a la vez

- ¡No hay tiempo! – grito Ram

- Pero...

- ¡Ataque...Trueno!

Pikachu electrocuto a Lucy y a Ryoga y con ayuda de Ram se los llevo, desapareciendo tras un has de luz; dejando a Ranma noqueado y a Shampoo con la duda...cuando Ranma despertó

- ¿Dónde están?

- Eso que importa ahora estamos solos – le dijo Shampoo

- *cara de espanto* No estarás pensando lo mis...

Cuando Shampoo se le acerco

- No...no Shampoo... ¡Akane, Auxilio!

- No, esta ves no vas a huir – le dijo Shampoo

En ese momento vemos a Ranma correr con Shampoo detrás de él

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3: ¿Dos o tres de un golpe?

Un día tranquilo en la Capital del Oeste

- ¡Vamos Pan! quiero ir a comer – dijo Gokuh

- Pero abuelito por que la prisa – le contesto

- ¡Es que tengo hambre!

- *gota de sudor* Pero hace menos de 5 minutos te comiste 20 perros calientes en el snack

- Pero... *gruñidos de tripas*

- *otra gota de sudor* Esta bien pero ve tú solo

Pan y Son Gokuh paseaban por el nuevo parque de diversiones de la ciudad, cuando Pan se quedo sola; de pronto

- ¡Aguas!

Un motociclista apareció de la nada y por poco atropella a Pan, pero afortunadamente se desvía y choca contra unos botes de basura, al levantarse

- ¡Oye grandulón ten mas cuidado!

- Lo siento niña... ¿dónde estoy?

- *gota de sudor* Como de que no sabes donde estas...¡epale no me digas niña!

Cuando el motociclista se quito el casco

- ¡Una rata gigante! – grito Pan

- ¡No soy una rata! – contesto

- ¡Como de que no!... hasta cola tienes

- ¡Espera esto no es Chicago!

- *gota de sudor* ¡Chicago!, ¿acaso estas lucas? esta es la Capital del Oeste

- Capital del Oeste ... ¡Limburger me las vas a pagar! – dijo arrojando su casco al suelo

- ¿Limburger? Acaso... no es el nombre de un queso

- Si de un queso apestoso, ... pero en realidad es el nombre de nuestro enemigo, estábamos atacando su base, cuando su científico loco me disparo un rayo muy raro

- Vaya nombre... Bueno algo me dice que estas diciendo la verdad, tal ves pueda ayudarte

- Tú... una simple niña

- *tachita en la frente* ¡No soy una niña!... ¡y mi nombre es Pan!

- Bueno... Bueno no te enojes , mi nombre es Vini soy un moto ratón de...

De repente

- ¡Cuidado!

- ¡Allí va el golpe!

Lucy y Leo estaban a punto de caer sobre Pan de no ser por que Vini la empujo evitando de que cayeran sobre ella, aunque Lucy cayó sobre Leo

- ¡Oye por que hiciste eso!

- ¡Te hubieran lastimado!

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Mira no te comportes como un adulto!

- ¡Me estas diciendo Niña!

- ¡Pues eso es lo que eres o no!

Frente a ellos Lucy y Leo solo se les quedaban viendo con los oídos tapados, cuando de repente Ryoga salió de unos arbustos

- ¡Ryoga! ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo Lucy

- Se supone que tu irías al sistema vecino – dijo Leo

- ¡Lo se! pero... - contesto

- Caímos en pleno combate y nos mandaron aquí – interrumpió Ram

- Ram que haces con Ryoga – dijo Leo

- La Reina me mando para que no se perdiera

- *mirada asesina* Esta bien que sea un despistado pero no es para tanto – dijo Ryoga

- No te enojes Ryoga – Lucy trataba de calmarlo

Ahora son Vini y Pan los que los ven sorprendidos

- ¡Alguno de ustedes nos puede explicar que pasa! – grito Vini

- ¡Este marciano tiene razón! – dijo Pan

- Como supiste que soy de Marte, no recuerdo habértelo dicho

- *pan sale disparada* Pero que no nos van a explicar...

- Bueno dos pájaros de un tiro – dijo Leo

- Bien los vamos a llevar o no – dijo Ram

- Decídanse que a mi no me gusta el suspenso – dijo Ryoga

- ¡Nos van a explicar o no! – dijo Vini

- No te esponjes

- Será mejor que no hagas enojar a esos gatos, recuerda que los gatos comen ratones – le dijo Pan

- ¡No somos gatos! – dijo Ram molesto

- Ellos dicen la verdad, si lo fueran yo estaría estornudando

De repente

- Leo, Ram, regresen; se nos acaba el tiempo – se oyó una voz

- Pero su majestad solo tenemos a seis representantes – le dijo Leo

- No tenemos mas tiempo, con ellos será suficiente

- Pero...

- Nada de peros Leo hay que empezar la misión

- Entendido

Luego de que se dejara de escuchar la voz vemos a Vini y Pan con cara de ¿?

- ¿Que rayos pasa aquí? – dijo Vini

- No tengo ni la menor idea - dijo Pan

- ¿Crees que debamos confiar en ellos?

- ¡No se!

- Pues yo no, debo buscar la manera de regresar a casa

- Vamos a la corporación Cápsula, tal vez allí puedan ayudarte

Cuando ambos intentaban alejarse

- ¿Adonde creen que van? – dijo Ram

En eso

- ¡Kakarotto donde rayos te metiste!

- Es el señor Vegeta – dijo Pan

Cuando Vegeta llego junto a Pan

- ¡Oye niña donde esta ese inútil de Kakarotto!

- ¡No soy una niña! – le contesto

- *gota de sudor* ¿conocido tuyo? – pregunto Vini

- Lamentablemente si

- ¡Contesta! – le grito Vegeta

- No se donde esta, dijo que iría a comer

En eso Vegeta se les queda viendo a los extraños en especial a Vini, se acerca a Pan y le pregunta al oído

- ¿Y ese grupo de locos a donde van, a una fiesta de disfraces?

Todos los demás salen disparados

- ¡Con un ... ya no hay tiempo! – dijo Ram

- ¿Y a este que le pasa?

En eso

- ¡Rayo de Hielo!

Ram lanza su ataque congelante sin dar oportunidad a Vegeta de defenderse, así; convierte a los tres (Pan, Vini y Vegeta) en un cubo de hielo

- No tenias que ser tan rudo Ram

- Lucy tiene razón – dijo Ryoga – no es así Leo

- Lo siento chicos, pero estoy con Ram ya no hay tiempo

- Pero...

En ese momento todos desaparecen en un haz de luz

- ¿Pan en donde estas?

Grito Gokuh cargando una bandeja con comida

- Vaya donde se habrá metido, y yo que le traía un par de perros calientes; *con cara de goloso* bueno así tendré mas para mi – dijo devorándolos

Al terminar

- Aunque estoy seguro de que Vegeta y otra persona estaban cerca de ella – pensó – que mas da al rato aparecen

En otro lado, al parecer en una especie de teletransportador

- Llegamos – dijo Leo

- Hay que descongelarlos – dijo Ryoga

- Vamos a la enfermería allí los descongelaran

- Pero yo no los voy a cargar

- *gota de sudor* entonces como los vamos a sacar de aquí – dijo Lucy

De repente, se oye una explosión; seguida de esta ven correr a Ash y a Pikachu seguidos por otras personas hacia el lugar en que ocurrió

- ¿Que paso? – dijo Lucy deteniendo a una chica del grupo

- ¡Leo, Ram rápido necesitamos su ayuda!

- ¿Que sucede majestad? – dijo Ram

- Al parecer Val tuvo un accidente

- ¡Que! –dijeron Lucy, Ryoga y Leo

- Si es eso, ustedes háganse cargo – dijo Ram retirándose

- Que nunca la vas a perdonar – dijo Leo molesto

- Jamás – dijo Ram alejándose

- ¿De que hablan? – dijo Lucy

- *gota de sudor * Lo que paso es que Val quemo accidentalmente... las estampitas de Digimon de Ram

- *Lucy y Ryoga salieron volando* pues para que reaccione así es que debe ser un verdadero fan – dijo Merle al llegar

Repentinamente se oyó un estornudo extremadamente fuerte por lo cual Merle, Lucy y Ryoga salieron volando mientras Leo termino como gato espantado... en pocas palabras clavado en el techo

- ¿Pero que fue eso?

- No lo se Merle... ¿tu sabes que fue Ryoga?

- A mi no me pregunten, mejor pregúntenle a leo

- ¿Leo? ... *gota de sudor * Leo baja de allí – le grito Merle

Luego de que Leo bajara

- Salud – dijo Ryoga

- Pero ¿por que lo dices? – dijo Leo

- Bueno es que ese sonido sonó como un estornudo

- *cara de duda * estornudo... ¿estas seguro?

De repente

- Gra... gracias ... – contestaron detrás de Leo lo que provoco que este saltara del susto

- De nada – dijo Ryoga viendo a Leo de nuevamente clavado en el techo

- Brrrrr... me estoy congelando – dijo Vini

- Vaya pulmones tienes... fuiste capas de romper el hielo que los aprisionaba – dijo Lucy

- Seguramente esta resfriado – Ryoga

- No...no estoy... resfriado – dijo Vini titiritando de frió

- *cara de interrogación * entonces

De nuevo Vini comenzó a estornudar

- Saquéenme de aquí o me va a contagiar – dijo Pan al despertar por los estornudos de Vini

- Bien solo falta que ese señor despierte – dijo Merle

- Gato – grito Vini

- Vaya *gota de sudor* era de esperarse un ratón que le tiene miedo a los gatos

- No... achuuu...

- Salud

- No es miedo es que soy alérgico a los gatos

- Rápido saquéenos del cubo de hielo, si el señor Vegeta despierta seguramente todo lo que conocen desaparecerá – grito Pan desesperada

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4.- La misión

Al ver lo desesperada que estaba Pan todos intentaron cargar el cubo de hielo

- Rápido hay que llevarlos a la enfermería a que los descongelen – dijo Leo tratando de empujar el cubo

- ¿Realmente es capas de destruir todo? – pregunto Merle

- Fue capas de destruir varios planetas – dijo Pan

- Si es capas de hacer eso... *haciendo pucheros* no volveré a ver al amo Van buuuuuaaaa

Repentinamente Merle levanto el cubo de hielo con sus propias manos dejando a todos boquiabiertos

- Rápido Leo dime hacia donde

- Segunda puerta hacia la derecha por el pasillo principal – le contesto

Luego de que Leo terminara de decirle la ubicación de la enfermería, Merle salió disparada hacia la enfermería mientras los otros tres no se recuperan de la sorpresa

- Lo ha de querer mucho no creen – dijo Lucy

- Pues con eso no hay duda – contesto Ryoga

En un lugar cerca de allí

- Vamos cálmate Razor – decía una joven pelirroja de traje amarillo

- Como me voy a calmar Abril, por su culpa el Turbokat esta dañado – decía un felino humanoide

- Bueno no es mi culpa que tu te lo hayas querido traer – dijo Val con un chichón en la cabeza

- Lo importante es que todos están bien - dijo la Princesa Rubí

- Si lo que tu digas pero cuando vuelva T-Bone me va a matar – dijo Razor

- Esta bien cuando vuelvas me acusas y listo me mata a mi – dijo Val reprochando

- *suspiro* Lo que faltaba, si has de conocer cuatro Tortugas adolescentes Mutantes y una rata sensei; ahora es un par de gatos – dijo Abril

- *tachita en la frente* No soy un gato – dijo Val molesta

- ¿Entonces? – dijo Ash

En eso Val toca la gema del collar que porta y tras un resplandor aparece una chica de cabello negro, vestida con una armadura igual a la de la princesa Rubí solo que de color gris (^^' como no lo mencione antes la princesa rubí tiene el cabello rubio hasta la cintura y su armadura es dorada)

- Ven no soy un gato

- Entonces por que el disfraz – preguntan Ash y Pikachu a la ves

- Por que... bueno... es que es muy complicado explicarlo

- Luego contestas Val, la Reina esta por explicar la misión – interrumpió Rubí

- *suspiro* salvada por la campana

- Bueno al menos sabremos el por que estamos aquí – dijo Razor

- Cuando los chicos vean esto se van a quedar sin habla – dijo Abril sacando su cámara de video

- *gota de sudor* tu lo que quieres es ganarte un premio Angora por el reportaje

- ¿Premio Angora?, querrás decir el Pulisher

- Como se diga

Así Ash, Pikachu, Merle, Lucy, Ryoga, Pan, Vini, Vegeta (quien aun no entiende en donde esta), Razor y Abril son llevados al parecer a una sala de juntas donde se presentan uno al otro en eso una mujer de avanzada edad entra en la sala

- Bienvenidos – los saluda

- Ya vaya al grano anciana – le dice Vegeta

- Que irrespetuoso – dicen Lucy y Merle al unísono

- Tranquilo Vegeta – dice Ash mientras trata de calmarlo

- Vaya parientes tienes Pan – le dice Vini

- El no es mi pariente – le contesta molesta

- Y luego dicen que yo soy el irrespetuoso, respétame que soy mayor que tu niño – le reclama Vegeta a Ash

- Ataque Trueno – Pikachu le da una descarga a Vegeta y llevándose de paso a Razor

- Ryoga calma a esa rata amarilla – le dice Razor durante la descarga

- ¿Y yo por que? – le contesta

- Vaya por esta pelea si me voy a ganar un Pulisher – dice Abril mientras filma la discusión

- *gota de sudor* Con este equipo la misión va a ser un fracaso – dice Leo

- *doble gota de sudor* Solo espero que cuando les pueda explicar el por que están aquí comprendan y se lleven mejor – le dice la anciana

- Ya cálmense

En eso Val les lanza un balde con agua fría al grupo y como era de esperarse el único que se salvo de la empapada fue Ryoga quien al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Val se alejo del grupo lo mas pronto posible

- ¿Por que hiciste eso? – reclamo Vegeta

- Para enfriarles los ánimos a todos que no piensan poner atención – contesto

- No – gritaron todos y se lanzaron contra Val

En eso un pequeño cocodrilo entro y empezó a gruñirles

- ¿Y esta cosa que? – dijo Razor – acaso se cree perro

Al decir eso el cocodrilo le mordió la cola

- Ay Mamáaaaa,... quítenmelo

Razor empezó a correr por toda la sala con el cococan prendido de su cola

- Leo será mejor que le quites a Didy antes de que lo lastimen – dijo la anciana

- Si majestad – le respondió

- ¿Majestad? – todos pararon en seco

- Ay, ay quítenmelo – seguía gritando Razor

- Je, je, je eso te pasa por ofenderlo – dijo Vini

- Vas a ver Vini – dijo después de que Val le quitara a Didy de la cola

- Otra ves van a empezar – dijo un hombre alto y fornido que entro a la sala

- Que bueno que llegaste Ram y no sabíamos como calmarlos – dijo Leo

- ¿Ram? Todos se quedaron sorprendidos

- Eso quiere decir que... – Ash voltea a ver a Leo

En eso Leo toca la gema de su collar y se transforma en un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules

- Vaya que si son raros – dijo Pikachu

- Cuando nos van a explicar que rayos pasa – dijo Vegeta

- Eso iban a hacer cuando comenzaste esta discusión

- Retira lo dicho rata amarilla

- Ataque trueno

Pikachu electrocuto nuevamente a Vegeta

- Que no piensan hacer las paces – dijo Merle

- Esta bien – contestaron

Luego de la tregua, la anciana se presento

- Bueno ahora que ya hicieron las paces déjenme presentarme soy la Reina Zafiro del planeta Tierra, de la galaxia central – dijo

- ¿Galaxia Central? – preguntaron Ryoga, Ash, Razor y Abril

- Según los Kaioh existen cinco galaxias, ... los cuatro puntos cardinales y la galaxia central

- Así es, todos ustedes pertenecen a la galaxia del norte – dijo Leo

- La razón – continuo diciendo la reina – por la que los hemos reunido es por la estabilidad de dichas galaxias

- ¿Que es lo que ha sucedido? – pregunto Ryoga

- Antes de explicarles que es lo que pasa... Val

- Si majestad... según una leyenda en nuestro mundo, todo aquello que vivimos, todo lo que conocemos, todo ser vivo o inanimado de nuestros universos en realidad son un sueño

- ¡Que! – dijeron todos asombrados

- Eso no puede ser – dijo Vini

- Vamos no es para tanto Vini solo es una leyenda – dijo Abril

- No creas eso – interrumpió Ram

- Toda leyenda tiene algo real – dijo Leo

- Ejem... puedo seguir – dijo Val – como iba diciendo es el sueño de un ser de otra dimensión, en la cual la línea temporal es muy lenta

- Que equivalencia – dijo Razor

- Digamos que mientras aquí pasan mil años para ese ser es un microsegundo de sueño – dijo la princesa Rubí

- Si pero solo hay una cosa que puede despertar a ese ser – dijo Val

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron todos

- El Dragón Real del mal – contesto la reina

- Un simple dragón pone en riesgo nuestro universo – dijo Merle – si mi amo Van estuviera aquí lo haría trizas

- No es un simple dragón, él al igual que el guardián del sueño han dormido desde tiempos inmemorables

- ¿Guardián? – dijo Lucy

- Si según la leyenda cada vez que el dragón negro despierte solo el guardián podrá detenerlo y regresarlo a su sueño eterno, pero el dragón ha despertado y el guardián no por lo que hay que reunir las 5 gemas mágicas para despertarlo – dijo Val

- Aa..aaa...aaaaachuuuuu

- *gota de sudor* Salud Vini – dijo Merle quien estaba cerca de él

- Gracias – contesto

- Entonces es reunir esas gemas – dijo Vegeta – eso es fácil solo denme un radar, mapa o lo que sea y yo las busco... solo así salgo de aquí

- Ese no es problema ya sabemos en donde están – dijo Rubí

Todos se fueron de espaldas

- Entonces para que Demonios nos quieren aquí – grito Vegeta enojado

- Las gemas son custodiadas por los nomos de los elementos, pero ellos no las van a entregar a ningún ser de este mundo

- ¿Entonces, que es lo que tenemos que hacer? – pregunto Ryoga

- Ellos las entregaran a los habitantes de otros mundos que realmente estén interesados en salvar sus mundos y claro que haya armonía entre ellos mismos – continuo diciendo Rubí

- Si la armonía entre los elegidos es un requisito... Ya estamos perdidos

- No seas pesimista Ram – reclamo Val

- Pues es la verdad

En eso la reina se paro de su silla y comenzó a observar a los elegidos

- Bien son doce elegidos así que serán grupos de tres individuos y ya los elegí – dijo

- ¿Doce? Eso quiere decir *con cara de: que conteste que no* que nosotros también iremos – dijo Leo

- Si ustedes también van como representantes de este mundo

- Pero... acaso contaron a Pikachu por separado... aun si así fuera falta uno – dijo Ash

En eso

- Ay Mamáaaaa otra vez – grito Razor

- Grrrr, grrrr, grrr – gruñía Didy quien estaba nuevamente prendido de la cola de Razor

- Creo que ya apareció quien faltaba en la cuenta Ash – dijo Abril

- Y si esto concierne a todas las galaxias ¿por que nomás la del norte? – pregunto Vegeta

- Por que ya no tenemos mas tiempo, si tardamos mas; el ser que ha creado nuestra dimensión despertara

- ¿Y?

- Bueno, la verdad es que; empezamos por el norte y creo que nos tardamos mucho en reunirlos a ustedes

Todos cayeron al piso, luego de un rato

- Bueno por donde comenzamos – dijo Lucy

- Querrás decir con quien me toca o me equivoco – dijo Abril

- Eso *aspecto de gatito*

- Bien eso se los diré ahora mismo – contesto la reina

Varias horas después caminando por un valle

- Como es posible que me halla tocado este par – refunfuñaba Ram

- Sácate de aquí rata amarilla – dijo Vegeta a Pikachu dándole un empujón con el pie

- ¿Que dijiste? – dijo amenazando con darle una descarga

- Como príncipe Sayajin debería ir solo, quien lo dijera acompañado por una rata y un loco que se transforma en gato

- ¿Que dijiste? – contesto Ram

En eso Pikachu y Ram se ven mutuamente y después ambos se lanzan contra Vegeta

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5.- Equipos de lo peor

Cerca de un Volcán activo

- Aaaaachuuuuuu

- Salud – dijo Val

- Gracias – contesto Vini

- Deberías hacer algo con esa alergia – dijo Merle

- No puedo evitarlo, ya te lo dije soy alérgico a los gatos

- Pues... – una fuerte explosión la interrumpió

- ¿Que pasa? - dijo Vini

- Chicos *cara de espanto* les tengo una mala noticia

- ¿Que pasa Val? – dijo Merle

- Si no queremos ser asados mas vale aquí corrió que aquí quedo

En eso un río de lava se acercaba a ellos

- El volcán esta haciendo erupción – grito

Val corrió dejando a Merle y Vini atrás mientras solo la veían con una gota de sudor en la frente pero cuando empezaron a sentir calor

- Vamonos de aquí – gritaron Merle y Vini al ver que casi se queman

En otra parte

- Vamos Ryoga – insistía Rubí

Ryoga se encontraba en la orilla de un lago

- Solo tienes que brincar las piedras – lo animaba Rubí desde el islote en el centro del lago

- Vamos muévete – lo empujaba Abril

- *cara de preocupación* No... mejor las espero aquí chicas (por que me tenia que tocar con dos chicas) – contesto

- *gota de sudor* Miedoso – dijo Abril – pues si no vas yo si

Abril dejo su equipo de filiación en la orilla y salto por las piedras pero en la tercera resbala y cae al agua

- Ven por que no quería – dijo Ryoga

- Auxilioooo glup, glup me ahogo ... – gritaba Abril mientras chapoteaba el agua

- Y por que mejor no te pones de pie – dijo Rubí

Abril se paro y el agua le llegaba a las rodillas

- *gota de sudor* lo vez no esta hondo

- Entonces por que el de brincar por las piedras – reclamo enojada

- *sacando la lengua* Bueno es que yo no me quería mojar

Abril cae de nuevo al agua mientras Ryoga sale volando

- Que mas da – Abril regresa hacia donde esta Ryoga

- ¿Qué vas hacer? – dijo Ryoga nervioso

- Pues ahora que sabemos que el lago no es profundo

Abril agarra a Ryoga de la camisa y lo lanza al agua, afortunadamente cae de manos sobre una de las piedras

- Uff de la que me salve – dijo en voz baja

Pero cuando trato de enderezarse resbala y al caer en el agua se golpea la cabeza con otra de las piedras

- Ryoga estas bien – dijo Rubí al llegar en su auxilio

- Creo que se me paso la mano – dijo Abril

De repente un cerdito negro sale noqueado

- cui * X_X * - alcanza a decir

- ¿Y Ryoga? – dice Abril

- Pues... no me lo vas a creer – le contesta

Toma a Pechan de la pañoleta y se lo muestra a Abril, lejos de allí en una montaña

- Estas seguro que este es el camino – dijo Ash mientras escalaba con dificultad

- Si esta es la montaña de los vientos de traición – contesto Leo quien transformado en felino brincaba de en roca en roca con mucha facilidad

- Pues no se por que el nombre – dijo Pan mientras volaba a la cima

- Espérenme, para ustedes es fácil pero yo solo soy un entrenador poke... – Ash interrumpió lo que iba a decir

- ¿Que paso Ash? – dijo Pan al bajar a su altura

Ash simplemente se lanzo al vació

- ¡Pero que estas haciendo acaso estas loco! – grito Pan

Ash desapareció tras llegar a una nube, Pan lo siguió con el fin de atraparlo mientras que durante la caída Ash libero a Charizard quien lo llevo en su lomo a la cima, pero al toparse con Pan la ataco con el lanza llamas

- *gota y mano tras la nuca* Lo siento – dijo Ash

- ... *aun sin recuperarse*

- ¿Pan estas bien? – dijo preocupado

- *tachita en la frente* como rayos crees que estoy bien – grito furiosa

Mientras tanto en una jungla no muy lejos de allí

- Aaaaaayyyy quítamelo – gritaba Razor quien nuevamente tenia a Didy prendido de la cola

- *cara de resignada* que no piensan hacer las paces – dijo Lucy

- Grr, grrrr – gruñía Didy como diciendo no

Repentinamente Didy suelta a Razor y corre hacia lo que parecían ser unas ruinas

- ¡Didy... regresa! – grito Lucy

- Deja que se vaya – dijo Razor sobándose la cola

- Pero que se te olvido...

- ¿Que cosa?

- El es el guía, si lo perdemos de vista

- ¡Nos perdemos!

Tras decir eso ambos corren detrás del cococan y llegan a unas ruinas

- ¿Donde se metió? – dijo Razor

Repentinamente escucharon los gruñidos de Didy

- Esta adentro – dijo Razor

- ¿Crees que sea seguro entrar? –pregunto Lucy

- Espero que si – dice encendiendo la lampara de su casco

Ambos entraron a las ruinas y repentinamente el suelo bajo ellos desapareció haciendo que ambos cayeran al vació... Mientras tanto en la orilla del Lago

- Estas segura de que es él – dijo Abril sin salir de su asombro

- Te digo que este cerdito es Ryoga – dijo Rubí

- ¿Tu crees que fue por el agua?

- Seguramente, tal ves por eso no quería mojarse

Ambas chicas habían montado un campamento para pasar la noche cuando de repente Rubí se puso en guardia

- ¿Que pasa? –pregunto Abril

- Alguien o algo nos esta observando – contesto

- ¿Un enemigo? – pregunto nerviosa

- ¡Tal vez!

Seguido de eso los arbustos cerca de ellas comenzaron a moverse, seguido de eso Pechan despertó y al igual que Rubí se puso en guardia enfrente de ambas chicas, entre mas aumentaba el movimiento, mas nerviosas se ponían por lo que Pechan se lanzo al ataque

- ¡Ryoga no! – gritaron

Tras eso una pelea de ... ¿Gatos? se escucho tras los arbustos; saliendo Pechan disparado hacia la olla de agua caliente que tenia Rubí en la fogata

- Aaaahhhh esta muy caliente – grito Ryoga

Ambas chicas estaban demasiado preocupadas por lo que había tras los arbustos que no habían puesto atención a Ryoga

- Esa pelea sonó a pleito de gatos – dijo Abril

- Eso fue por que soy un gato – dijo la voz de una mujer

Una gatita negra con una luna en su frente salió de entre los arbustos...

Continuara...


End file.
